1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting system including a component mounting line which is formed by linking a plurality of component mounters which mount components on a board, and relates to a component mounting method in the component mounting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a component mounter which mounts a component held by a suction nozzle that is attached to the mounting head onto a board, a tape feeder is widely used as a part feeder which continually supplies components to the mounting head. A plurality of the tape feeders are disposed on a carriage which can be freely attached to and detached from the component mounter. The tape feeder supplies a component to a predetermined component supply position by intermittently feeding a carrier tape, the suction nozzle picks up the component which is supplied to the component supply position and mounts the component onto the board.
In the component mounter, there is a case in which shifting is generated in the component supply position of the tape feeder, caused by a manufacturing error, an assembly error, or the like of the tape feeder. When the component supply position is shifted, the suction nozzle may not be able to accurately suck the component and a mounting fault may occur. Therefore, before starting production, supply position shifting data indicating the shift amount of the component supply position is created by imaging the component supply position of the tape feeder, and work of teaching of the suction position of the suction nozzle is performed based on the data.
Incidentally, how the model switching time which arises from the set-up changing work for producing the next model scheduled for production is shortened, is important in improving the productivity in a system in which a plurality of models are produced continually using the component mounter. However, the creation of the supply position shifting data as an item of set-up changing work requires a fixed amount of time, since it is necessary to image the component supply position of each individual tape feeder. Therefore, in the related art, a method is proposed in which the supply position shifting data is created in advance using a position detector provided externally to the component mounter of the set-up changing target (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In the example illustrated in PTL 1, before switching the model, the carriage used for the next model scheduled for production is attached to the position detector, and the component supply position is imaged together with the tape feeder disposed on the carriage. The supply position shifting data (correction data) including the information obtained by calculating the shift amount from the normal component supply position to which the components are to be supplied is created. If a carriage is attached to the component mounter of the set-up changing target in the set-up changing work performed after the creation of the supply position shifting data, the component mounter teaches the suction position of the suction nozzle based on the supply position shifting data which is stored in the carriage. In this manner, by creating the supply position shifting data in advance using a device external to the component mounter, it is possible to reduce the model switching time and improve the productivity.